


Spider Date

by DoreyG



Category: Silk (comic), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm,” the other spider lady – Spider-woman? Jessica? – says, smirks a little at her, “you’re new to this, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



“So, uh,” she says brightly, stepping back from the dumpster where they put the latest supervillain of the week-slash-month, “thanks for the assist, and all. You really helped me not get killed by that guy!”

“Hm,” the other spider lady – Spider-woman? Jessica? – says, smirks a little at her, “you’re new to this, aren’t you?”

“...Technically?” she offers, and tries to look as bright as possible as Jessica – she’s gonna go with Jessica – tilts her head, “I mean, I’m not going to lie to you, I did spend ten years of my life in a bunker. Like Kimmy Schmidt! But, you know, with less awesome theme music.”

Jessica stares at her for a long few seconds. And she thinks, for a moment, that the woman is about to turn on her heel and go find somebody far less geeky... “I spent decades of my life in stasis. Want to grab a beer and talk about it?”

“What, seriously?!” She blurts. And then, when Jessica only smirks at her again: “I mean, uh, yeah! That’d- that’d be better than beating up most gangsters, right?”

Hey, she’s made worse decisions, after all. And at least this one _probably_ won’t blow up in her face.


End file.
